


Sweet Little Lies

by ulli_star



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulli_star/pseuds/ulli_star
Summary: Bucky knows that in a few days, he'll leave Brooklyn to go to war. But when Steve has a nightmare and asks him for comfort, he doesn't tell Steve that he'll be leaving for war soon. Instead, Bucky says what both he and Steve want to hear - sweet little lies. OneShot. Slight Stucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

> *Bucky's POV* :>

I was lying in my bed in Brooklyn one night. I had been lying awake in my dark room for a few hours. Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps down the hall. I sat up in bed. The footsteps got closer and closer, and then the doorknob clicked. It was dark, and I couldn't see anyone.

"Bucky?" It was Steve's voice. It was barely a whisper, and it sounded so soft and afraid.

"Yeah? I whispered back.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No." His feet shuffled nervously on the carpet.

"I had a nightmare. Is it-" He paused. "Is it okay if we-" Another pause.

"-if I sleep by you?"

My eyes shot open, and I saw Steve wrapped tightly in a blanket.

"Uh, yeah." I said. I blushed a little, remembering I was just wearing my underwear.

Steve shuffled over and climbed in beside me. Even in the darkness, I could tell he was blushing, too. He moved over to my side and buried his head into my chest without saying a word. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked.

He shook his head.

We lay there silently for a while, the two of us tangled in a warm, but awkward embrace. Just as I was about to doze off, Steve's head jerked up and his eyes met mine.

He said, "Bucky, please don't go! Don't leave! I don't want you to go off to war and die alone!" Steve was sobbing now. I pressed him even further into my chest and stroked his soft hair.

"Shh," I whispered. "I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever."

He looked at me doubtfully, tears still in his eyes.

"I promise. I'm right here, Steve." I said in an attempt to comfort him. He nodded and buried his head into my chest. Steve murmured, "You better not be lying, James."

Uh oh. I knew Steve was being serious when he called me James. He lifted his head and stared into my eyes. I stared back. In his blue eyes, I saw sadness and anger. His gaze pierced me, filling me with guilt and pain.

I closed my eyes and met his gaze again. This time, I saw those few specks of green in his eyes. I was always glad to see them, no matter what. I smiled.

"I'm not lying, Steve. I promise that I'll never leave you, mind, body, or spirit. I'll be with you 'till the end of the line."

He nodded, but I still saw doubt in his eyes.

"Promise?" he whispered.  
"Promise." I whispered back.

He settled back into my arms.

"Goodnight, Bucky."

"Goodnight, Steve."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep. I felt guilty when I looked at his frail, sleeping body beside mine.

I lied to him that night. I told him, promised him that I would never leave him. That was a lie. In reality, I would be leaving for England in a few days to go to war. It would be a long time before I saw him again.

But I let myself believe those lies I said that night. And I think Steve let himself believe them, too.


End file.
